


Pre Kerberos (Sheith)

by sjoy99



Series: Voltron Ships: Pre-Kerberos [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjoy99/pseuds/sjoy99
Summary: Shiro is about to leave for Kerberos and Keith is flippin out.





	Pre Kerberos (Sheith)

Keith immediately sat up straighter as he felt a familiar hand rest upon his shoulder. He looked over it and gave a faint smile. 

 

"What's the matter?" Asked shiro. 

 

"...What do you mean?" Keith replied. 

 

Shiro just about rolled his eyes, but he took a deep breath in, considering the circumstances. He was about to leave for the farthest reaches of the solar system, and he could feel Keith's uneasiness from just the light touch of his hand on Keith's shoulder. 

 

"Keith...you're at the top of your class - the best pilot and most respectable leader I've seen in all my years!" 

 

"Don't act like you're some veteran!" Keith laughed. 

 

There was a brief pause. Shiro could tell that despite Keith's efforts to laugh it off something was still weighing heavily on his mind. 

 

"Are you worried about me leaving?" He asked.

 

"Shiro...if I was worried about you leaving..." he took a deep breath, held if, and let it go in a burst of words, "You act like I don't know you!" He covered his face with his hand as he shook his head with a sardonic smile. "I'm not worried about you Shiro. I know you. I know it'll probably be one of your crowing achievements. Just another one to add to the list huh? You'll be fine...I mean..." he trailed off. 

 

"I'm not worried about you either, Keith." He stated it as if it was his firmest belief. 

 

Shiro had a way of making people feel like they were the most important thing in the universe. Or maybe that was just towards him? Keith thought this as he gazed up at Shiro for any other consolations he might have to offer. 

 

"Like I said. You're the top of your class. You're an amazing pilot and advanced in your years. I can tell you for sure that you're better than I was" consoled shiro.

 

"Everything I learned, I learned from you," keith sighed. 

 

"Trust me, all I did was give you a few pointers here and there. You're stronger than you think, Keith. I have no doubt you'll do even greater things than I will while I'm gone on Kerberos." 

 

"You really think so?" Asked keith.

 

"I know you will." said Shiro as he squeezed Keith's shoulder with the hand that had been lightly resting there during the length of their conversation, "You'll do great."


End file.
